


you are my sunshine

by grahamcracker76



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Morning Sex, PWP, Post-Iron Man 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcracker76/pseuds/grahamcracker76
Summary: Pepper is a warm, heavy weight on top of her, and it should feel terrifying, giving someone this power, making herself vulnerable. Instead, it feels comforting in ways Natasha can’t quite explain. It feels safe. It feels like home. “Like this,” she says, sliding her hands down Pepper’s back to grip her ass, squeezing and holding tight. “Please.”
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 44





	you are my sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> A quarantine treat for everyone who loves Pepper/Natasha as much as I do! This fic is set some time after IM2 and around the time of The Avengers. This fic was written late at night when I was writing instead of sleeping, so any errors I didn’t catch are entirely my own fault. I hope you enjoy!

Natasha wakes that morning in a tangle of sun-warmed sheets. She smiles, stretching luxuriously as she turns to see Pepper lying there, her smooth skin shining with a golden glow in the sunlight. She leans forward to brush her lips against a pale shoulder, kissing her way up Pepper’s neck while at the same time sliding a palm around her waist.

Pepper makes a small questioning sound and leans back against Natasha, melting into her embrace. Her head turns, her lips searching, and Natasha gives her what she wants, kissing her hungrily, morning breath and all.

“Morning,” Pepper says, her voice husky with sleep as she reaches back to tangle her fingers in Natasha’s hair.

“It is,” Natasha agrees as she massages Pepper’s breasts with gentle reverence, first one and then the other. She pinches a nipple, rolling it between her fingers, and Pepper gasps, her head falling back against Natasha’s shoulder. She takes hold of Natasha’s hand and guides it between her legs, groaning in frustration when Natasha simply teases her fingers through the soft hair there. “Natasha, please,” she moans, and who is Natasha to refuse her when it’s what she wants, too.

Natasha works into Pepper slowly, stroking her folds until she’s nice and wet before dipping a finger inside her. Pepper keens, and Natasha soothes her with her lips on her neck, murmuring soft words against her skin. Soon, Pepper is begging for more, and Natasha gives her what she asks for, driving into her in a steady rhythm. “God… Nat,” Pepper groans, open-mouthed and panting. She turns her head, and Natasha leans over to crush their lips together, wanting her close as possible.

They break out of the kiss panting desperately into each other’s mouths, and before she loses all semblance of control, Natasha turns her attention back to her fingers, still buried deep inside her lover. Pepper’s gaze follows Natasha’s, watching everything Natasha is doing, and the thought sends heat racing up her spine.

“You like that, huh?” she whispers against Pepper’s ear, and Pepper moans in response, her hips rocking in time with each thrust of Natasha’s fingers. “Watching me work you open? You feel so good, so warm and wet. You don’t know what you do to me, do you? Oh, Pepper…”

Natasha works her fingers in and out of Pepper frantically and feels her tense in anticipation, her thighs trembling with the effort. She crooks her fingers on the next thrust and Pepper cries out, her hips stuttering. “Close,” she grits through clenched teeth, “Natasha…”

“I know, I know,” Natasha murmurs, fastening her lips to the sensitive skin under Pepper’s ear, sucking and nipping as she hitches forward for a better angle. She rubs her fingers over Pepper’s clit, circling the hardened nub until Pepper comes apart, shuddering in her arms and shouting Natasha’s name as she spills her release over Natasha’s hand.

Pepper collapses against her with a low moan and turns in Natasha’s arms until they’re face to face. “That was amazing,” Natasha tells her with complete honesty. “You’re amazing. So damn beautiful.”

Pepper smiles, lazy and satisfied. “You too,” she says, cupping Natasha’s face between her hands and nudging their noses together. She leans in to kiss Natasha soft and slow and sweet, but no less irresistible for all her gentleness. 

Pepper is a study in opposites, Natasha thinks as she leans into the kiss, breathing in her lover’s familiar scent. Sure, she may seem harmless and demure on the outside, but inside she is all steely resolve and unshakable determination.

Only a fool would underestimate Pepper Potts, just as Natasha herself so nearly did. Not a day passes by that Natasha is not grateful that she decided to take the other path and take Pepper into her confidence on that fateful day, divulging the true reasons for her presence at Stark Industries. Pepper had validated her choice at every step by keeping a cool head and helping wherever she could, making Natasha’s job easier for it. And though Natasha had been afraid her revelation would drive a wedge between them, instead it brought them even closer, as they forged the bond that led them here, together.

“Natasha…” Pepper is pressing kisses all over her face, from her temple, to her cheekbone, the line of her jaw, and the side of her nose. “What do you want?” Pepper whispers against Natasha’s mouth.

Natasha shudders, chasing after Pepper’s lips, and pulls her over until she’s straddling her hips. Pepper is a warm, heavy weight on top of her, and it should feel terrifying, giving someone this power, making herself vulnerable. Instead, it feels comforting in ways Natasha can’t quite explain. It feels safe. It feels like home. “Like this,” she says, sliding her hands down Pepper’s back to grip her ass, squeezing and holding tight. “Please.”

And Pepper doesn’t question it, doesn’t ask, although Natasha sees curiosity spark in her eyes. She bends forward until they’re touching everywhere chest to chest. She kisses her long and dirty and deep, kissing her with lips and teeth and tongue, until they’re both left breathless with it. They break out of the kiss, and Natasha tilts her head to the ceiling, desperately gulping in the cool air. As Pepper licks a long stripe down her neck, Natasha scrambles for control, knowing that if she doesn’t steady herself, this will be over very soon.

But then, Pepper’s lips close around a nipple, and all bets are off. Natasha’s eyes fly open and she lets out a choked cry. Her back arches up off the bed, her feet flat digging into the mattress as she pushes closer, and she tangles her fingers in Pepper’s hair to keep her in place. “God _ damn _ ,” she says fervently, overwhelmed with sensation.

Pepper licks and sucks at her breast with single minded intensity, her eyes slipping closed as she takes as much of it into her mouth as she can. Then, she focuses her attentions back on her nipple, and Natasha moans, low and desperate. Pepper grins up at her then, flushed and wonderful, her eyes bright and her mouth slick. Her eyes on Natasha’s, she lowers her head to fasten her lips to her other nipple, and Natasha sinks back against the bed, putting herself at Pepper’s mercy.

Soon, though, Natasha feels the pressure building, and she tugs at Pepper’s hair to pull her back up. “I’m ready,” she says, fitting them together and rocking her hips up against Pepper’s, knowing that Pepper will feel how wet she is, how hard she’s made her. “I’m ready.”

“I can tell,” Pepper says, rocking down so hard she sends Natasha back a few inches. Natasha just bites her lip and holds on, her fingers tight on Pepper’s hips as they start up a devastating rhythm, climbing higher and higher. 

When Natasha feels her breath catch in her throat, her thighs beginning to tremble, she knows she is close. She lets her legs fall open and pulls Pepper forward, urging her closer. “Yeah, just like that,” Pepper says as they rock together, her hair falling down around her face as she leans in. “So beautiful. Natasha, come for me…”

And Natasha does, unable to resist any longer as pleasure races up her spine, white light exploding behind her eyes as every muscle in her body tightens and then relaxes. She collapses against the bed, her heart pounding loud in her ears as her breathing slows, gradually easing her back towards sleep. She feels Pepper getting out of bed and flails her arm in Pepper’s general direction, grumbling in protest.

“Just getting a washcloth, darling,” Pepper tells her, squeezing her fingers gently and pressing her lips to Natasha’s forehead. “I’ll be right back.”

Sure enough, Pepper returns a few minutes later, sliding in beside her and gently wiping her clean with a cool cloth.

“We have the whole day to ourselves,” Natasha remembers then, marveling at the fact. The occurrence is rare enough to make it special when it happens - it’s something they have learned to take full advantage of. Today is one of those days, and Natasha means to make as much of it as possible.

“That we do,” Pepper says, a smile in her voice as she strokes a hand down Natasha’s back. “But first, sleep.”

“Mmm,” Natasha agrees, already halfway there. “C’mere.” She pulls Pepper alongside her and tangles their legs together, holding her close. As she drifts into sleep, she feels Pepper’s lips brush the top of her head, her fingers gently stroking through her hair. 

“Natasha Romanov,” Pepper muses, “super spy, Avenger, and a giant cuddler. Who would have guessed?”

Natasha snorts. “Tell anyone and I’ll kill you,” she threatens sleepily, and she can picture Pepper rolling her eyes in response.

“Yeah, yeah,” Pepper says, laughing softly. “I love you, Natasha Romanov.”

“Love you too, Pepper Potts,” Natasha says. “Now sleep.”

“Sleep,” Pepper agrees, and they drift off together, safe in each other’s arms.

***

E N D 

***


End file.
